1. Field
This disclosure relates to a user interface for page view zooming.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a type of document processing device which is an integrated device providing at least two document processing functions, such as print, copy, scan and fax. In a document processing function, an input document (electronic or physical) is used to automatically produce a new output document (electronic or physical).
Documents may be physically or logically divided into pages. A physical document is paper or other physical media bearing information which is readable unaided by the typical human eye. An electronic document is any electronic media content (other than a computer program or a system file) that is intended to be used in either an electronic form or as printed output. Electronic documents may consist of a single data file, or an associated collection of data files which together are a unitary whole. Electronic documents will be referred to further herein as a document, unless the context requires some discussion of physical documents which will be referred to by that name specifically.
In printing, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from an electronic document. In copying, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from a physical document. In scanning, the MFP automatically produces an electronic document from a physical document. In faxing, the MFP automatically transmits via fax an electronic document from an input physical document which the MFP has also scanned or from an input electronic document which the MFP has converted to a fax format.
MFPs are often incorporated into corporate or other organization's networks which also include various other workstations, servers and peripherals. An MFP may also provide remote document processing services to external or network devices.
User interfaces are used in every user-to-computer interaction. One type of user interaction is used to zoom or magnify electronic documents displayed on a user interface. On computers, the process of zooming in on a document typically involves clicking on a “zoom in” button while zooming out typically involves clicking on a “zoom out” button. Similar methodologies are employed in most touchscreen devices. Alternatively, scrollwheels on mice either alone or in conjunction with modifying function keys have been used to zoom in and zoom out of documents in some interfaces. Modern multi-touch devices, as the Apple® iPhone® and many other mobile and desktop devices, may use a plurality of user-touches combined with gestures, such as a “pinch,” using two fingers touching a screen that are moved closer together, to zoom out and a “reverse pinch,” using two fingers touching a screen that spread further apart, to zoom in.
These interactions are more difficult in non-capacitive touchscreen and non-mouse-based user interfaces. The user typically must recognize icons associated with zooming in and zooming out on an interface. Furthermore, user interface space must be taken up on these typically small displays for these icons. Non-capacitive touchscreens typically cannot register multiple simultaneous screen touches. As a result, multi-touch gestures are impossible.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element.